


[授权翻译]breaking the ice 破冰

by Shame_i_translate



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Getting to Know Each Other, niverse - Royalty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 20:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shame_i_translate/pseuds/Shame_i_translate
Summary: 这是Erik在威彻斯特城堡的第一个冬天，而他都不确定他的新任丈夫是否需要他陪在身边。





	[授权翻译]breaking the ice 破冰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [breaking the ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924870) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



Breaking the ice

破 冰

 

作者：annejumps  
翻译：FassAvoy翻译组

 

Summary:  
这是Erik在威彻斯特城堡的第一个冬天，而他都不确定他的新任丈夫是否需要他陪在身边。  
Prompt:   
包办婚姻AU。Charles和Erik，新婚不久但对彼此来说依旧是个陌生人，即将度过两人第一个冬歇……并在此期间坠入爱河。

正文:  
Erik发现他自己又在威彻斯特城堡的新房中度过了一个晚上，他独自一人，就在炉火旁。彼时雪正在外面吹着，轻柔地拍打着窗棂，发出沙沙的声响。热熨斗所带来的暖意于他而言是某种奇异的安慰，驱散了他的孤独——他永远不会承认这个，甚至是面对他新婚的丈夫Charles时。

 

Charles, 作为一个愿意花更多时间待在他的爱巢城堡里的男人，按照惯例，会同他的朋友、仆人们一起交际，参加应酬，喝烈酒、跳热舞直至深夜，今晚很显然也不例外。Charles比Erik要小两岁，然而Erik他自己也只有24岁。Erik的王国吉诺莎，和Charles的王国是长时期的敌对关系，尽管这次政治联姻让两国得以和平休战，他们二人之间却仍旧是无话可说。Erik甚至在城堡中拥有自己的生活区域。

 

这也就是为什么当他通过Charles婚戒中的一小块不锈钢芯，察觉到Charles正朝他自己的房间走来时会如此惊讶。这戒指和 Erik 平日里戴在他自己左手上的那个是一对。Erik自己亲手打造了它们，因而他对它们所营造出的钢铁磁感异常的熟悉清晰。

 

“ Erik？”Charles的声音透过门板传进来，是轻柔而饱含试探的语调。Erik对于Charles并没有使用他的心灵感应来同他交流这一点，感到有些轻微的失望——因为他知道Charles是一位心灵感应者，像他一样是变种人，但是Erik从未感受到过任何思维上的触碰，并对此十分好奇。他想知道为什么Charles总是在他面前小心翼翼地隐藏起他的能力。

 

“Charles?”Erik抬起头，将视线从他的书上挪移到他面前的人的脸上。他感受到他的心跳像往常一般无规律地跳动起来。甚至是在炉火暖光的映衬下——也有可能正是因为火光的映衬，很不幸的——Charles看起来异常的英俊，那头浓密的棕发，像大理石一样苍白的皮肤，以及其上零星点缀的淡淡雀斑，红唇和那双大大的、极富有吸引力的海蓝色眼睛，他简直难以置信的迷人，在他的身边Erik总感到害羞，以及尴尬。就如同他并不适合去融入Charles的贵族交际圈子，并且他永远也融入不进去一般。也许他应该就在这个昏暗的房间里借着火光读书，直到他们的盟约结束。而这大概就是Erik的一生了。

 

Charles挪近了些，小心翼翼道：“我只是... ...只是有点好奇，想知道你到哪里去了。”最终他给出了这样的一个说辞，说话同时他的双手背在身后攥紧了。

 

Erik十分怀疑是Charles的父母或者是其他人命令过Charles，要他花费更多的时间来同他的丈夫打交道，而这个猜测令Erik不禁有些恼火。尽管眼下Charles还什么都没有表露，也没有什么迹象来证实他的猜想，但Erik并不需要Charles的同情或者迫于形势下的惺惺作态。“我不过是在读点书罢了。”Erik说，语气有些不自然的僵硬。Charles仍旧保持着站立的姿势，但他的目光、面容却流露出一点期待的神色，“哦，拜托请坐下吧。”Erik如此对他说道。

 

Charles照做了，就在Erik所坐的长沙发对面的扶手椅上，他显得颇为手无足措，双手一直摩挲着大腿外侧，然后才搭在膝盖上， Erik饶有兴致地看着他，Charles也会感到紧张？

 

很长时间里他们沉默着，只是打量着对方。

 

“所以...”Charles做了最先开口的那一个，“你在这里还...习惯吗?”

 

“这里？”Erik因为这个问题而挑起一边眉毛，用了一只手指了指眼下这间屋子。

 

“我的意思是……是的，就是在这座威彻斯特城堡内。”Charles说道，他的脸红了——该死的，这令他愈发具有吸引力了。

 

Erik耸耸肩，“我想还习惯吧。起码，这里很温暖。”他说道，指了指炉火，“在这里有读不完的书。”

 

“我注意到你... ...”Charles咽了咽口水，“我注意到你喜欢在这间房里消磨整个夜晚，做一些阅读。这就是...是你所喜欢做的事情对吗？或者说你以后愿不愿意多花一点时间和...和我？和我们其余的人在一起呢？”他咬了咬嘴唇，这令Erik突然忆起来他们在圣礼堂上的那个仓促匆忙但又不缺乏坚定的吻。与此同时，他脑海中闪过站起来再次亲吻Charles的想象，这让他大吃一惊，忘掉这些愚蠢的问题。

 

但Erik只是合上书并将其放到一边，“你是希望我以后多花点时间陪陪你吗？”他问，“还是说这邀请也只是别人的旨意？”

 

Charles的脸更红了，他咽了口唾沫，朝下看了一会儿，最终不乏窘迫地说道：“我以为你不想同我有什么关系。”

 

“我曾经也和你是一样的想法。”Erik告诉他道：“你有一群朋友和随从，我以为你并不想要我涉足在你们之间。”

 

“我...我想。”Charles说道，“我... 我不知道如何去接近你，你看起来太...太遥不可及了。”

 

Erik眨了眨眼就，“然而现在我就在这里。”

 

Charles点点头道：“我明白了。”

 

他们又陷入了沉默，直到Charles突然问出一句：“你喜欢玩象棋吗？”

~*~  
尽管Erik现在已是圈子的一员，并且也逐渐开始享受起品尝美酒、参加狩猎派对和度过每一个充满了音乐和舞蹈的夜晚。但他最喜欢的活动还是在所有那些之后，Charles来到他的居室和他下象棋到深夜的时候，虽然最后Charles都会回到他自己在城堡内的单人套房的床上。随着次数的增加，几周的时间过去了，Erik感觉到想要问他留下来过夜的感觉愈发强烈，但他却从来都没有这样做。

 

因为彼此都是男性，他们之间的结合永远也不能生育孩子，所以并没有任何要求提出要他们落实这场婚姻。任何由他们将来可能选择的情妇所生的孩子将共同统治他们的王国;他们选择领养的人也一样。尽管他们俩都同时能够被男人和女人所吸引，但除了那个敷衍的吻之外，他们之间没有任何联系。Erik想要改变这一切，但他不知道如何开始。

 

与此同时，随着冬季的到来，天色也在逐渐加深变暗。这些天里Erik的起居室里愈加寒冷，所以他们下棋的时候都穿了更暖和的衣服。Erik可以拥有一个温暖的床，但他塞在床单下的暖炉并不能代替Charles。

 

然而他真的不知道Charles是否也对他感兴趣。Charles的思维一直滴水不漏。实际上，在不知道Charles是怎么想的之前，Erik也把他的想法裹藏着。

 

坦率地说，凛冬也使他有些思乡。

 

Erik一定有些闷闷不乐，因为有一天晚上，Charles说了些什么，“我的朋友，你还好吧?”

 

Erik吃惊地抬起头，发现Charles的眼里注满了同情，他耐心地等待着Erik的进一步解释。Erik这才意识到，他已经被脑海中的种种想法弄得心烦意乱。

 

“我...”Erik咳嗽一声，道：“我想我不过是有点儿想家了，仅此而已。”

 

“噢,Erik。”Charles叹了口气，Erik起初以为Charles对他没什么耐心。“我很抱歉，我应该想到你是在想家的。有什么事是我能帮你做的吗?”

 

“我不认为你想在这里庆祝我的节日，”Erik对他说道：“我很好,Charles。我母亲在很久以前就已经去世了，从那以后没有她的冬天就再也不一样了。”

 

Charles悲伤地皱起眉来，点了点头。他歪着脑袋，咬着嘴唇，最终开口说道:“那些日子是怎么样的?我是说，和你的母亲一起?”

 

Erik深吸了一口气，“噢。她...”他慢慢地走过去，咽了口唾沫，喉咙发出的声音突然哑了下来。蓦地，他突然灵光一闪道：“你为什么不自己到我脑海里看一看呢?”

 

Charles的嘴唇微张，露出一副吃惊的样子，他盯着Erik看了好一会儿，让Erik开始对他自己的建议感到紧张，直到Charles再次重新开口，他的语气听起来突然很严肃，“你会让我这么做吗?允许我进入你的思维脑海中?”

 

Erik点点头,凝视着Charles。他又开始脸红了，并且有些坐立不安。但奇怪的是，他似乎对于眼前正面临的情景异常的兴奋，这也许是因为他一直认为Charles之所以不对他使用他的心灵感应天赋，是因为他还不够好、还不够资格的缘故吧。“是的，Charles”他说道，随之听到Charles的呼吸声停滞了一下，接着便是一阵轻松悦耳的笑声，Charles的眼睛正闪闪发亮。

 

“好吧。”Charles向前挪了挪身子，将胳膊肘支在膝盖上，他将一只手的手指按在他自己的太阳穴上，与此同时又目不转睛地盯着Erik道：“这不会疼的，”Charles对他道，嗓音低沉，“只是...想一想她，想一想你们在一起的时光,我会找到与之相关的记忆。”

 

随后，就有一种奇异的感觉，就好像有人进入了Erik的脑海里。Erik无法通过语言来描述这种感觉。

 

Charles的探寻勾起了他的回忆，这令他们一同进入了Erik的潜意识，当Charles变成他们中的一员——在Erik家简朴餐桌旁共度的安静夜晚，亲手点燃的蜡烛——Erik感觉到眼泪涌上了他的眼眶。刹那间，所有的气息、声音、感觉都重新回到了他的身上。光明节虽然并不是一个十分重要的节日，但对于一个孩子来说，Erik曾经深爱着它。那个瞬间——当他的母亲抚上他的脸，在烛光下温柔地微笑时——他的情感终于决堤，温暖的泪水亦顺着面颊流淌而下。而吃惊的是，就在此时此刻，Charles眼眶也和他一样发红，他给了Erik一个颤抖但真心的微笑，慢慢地把手指挪开，将他的思想从Erik思想的庙宇抽离。Erik感到一股来自灵魂深处的失落沮丧。

 

“我还以为我忘记了那一刻。”他告诉Charles，声音低沉，并不需要过多的解释，Charles点头。

 

“我的父母…正如他们所表现出来的一样淡漠。他们并没有把‘处理家庭感情’发展成为自己的长项。”Charles说道，“在这方面，我没有属于自己的家庭温馨记忆。谢谢你让我看到这些，Erik。”他们又隔了很长一段时间不说话，仅仅只是彼此对视，虽然眼下的这种沉默已经有了不同的含义。Erik张口，却不知道要说什么，走廊的时钟正在敲响，午夜已悄然而至，“那么，是时候我该走了，”Charles站了起来。

 

“Charles!”Erik说，也站了起来。Charles停了下来，望着他，流露出期待的神情，他的两颊有点红晕。Erik咽了咽口水，“你…想留下来过夜吗?和我在一起，”他澄清道，感觉有点喘不过气来。

 

Charles走得更近了，比那天婚礼上他走向Erik讨得一个吻的距离更近，“是的，Erik，”他说，声音低沉。“是的,我想。”他把手放在Erik的胸前，这是自从那之后，他第一次触碰他——接下来Erik弯下腰去吻他。

 

Charles的嘴唇很软，虽然只是短暂的接触，但对Erik来说，这感觉却就像是被一股微弱的电流击中。Charles换了个姿势，Erik弯下腰令他保持不动。就在这时，Charles呻吟了一声，将他的嘴唇紧紧地贴在Erik的唇上，把他的唇瓣分开了。Erik惊讶地吸了一口气，下一秒他们的舌尖就已经互相碰触，带着些许犹豫和缓慢。

 

Charles的手从Erik的胸口移到他的后背，把他拉得更近，让他们彼此的身体紧紧地挤在一起。只是几个亲吻，一个不容辩驳的事实就显露了出来——不仅仅是Erik硬了起来，Charles也是同样。在他们彼此的下腹相互擦蹭几下后，Charles用一阵轻柔的笑声打断了他的吻。“那，去床上？”他小声说。Charles稍稍退开身子，足够往他俩中间伸进一只手，穿过裤子前面的开口，然后坚定地握住了Erik的硬挺。

 

Erik倒抽了一口冷气。“去床上，”他赞同道，成功地被自己现在的粗粝嗓音吓了一跳。

 

“不如你来带路？”Charles提议道，把手从Erik的身下松了开来，握住了Erik的一只手并十指紧扣。Erik在去卧室的路上差点被自己给绊倒。

 

刚到卧室，他们就开始飞快地脱去衣物，一边在摇晃中偷瞄着对方。Charles比Erik身材矮小些，苍白却也结实，恰到好处的肌肉和光滑的皮肤，一个养尊处优的王子该有的样子。Erik的手迫不及待地想要去触碰，这种渴望让他觉得刺痛。他刚——解决了最后一件衣服，把它扔到了地板上，就伸手拉过Charles双双坠入床间，Charles失去重心趴到了他身上。Charles冲他笑着，光着身子，带着一点小得意。

 

“你好呀，丈夫，”Charles说道，然后又吻了下去。

 

Erik的手摸到并环住了Charles的阴茎，引得对方喘息出声，忍不住咬了一下Erik的下嘴唇。Charles变换了一下姿势，一边空出一只手去抚慰Erik的阴茎，笑着开始了下一轮热吻。

 

Erik的卧室里有点冷，但是有着Charles的肌肤相抵，他几乎察觉不到。随着Charles的手了解着他，探索着他，Erik的动作也不甘示弱。这时的亲吻已经开始变质，更多的是火热的舔舐和啃咬，急促地交换呼吸。Erik可以感觉到Charles的勃起仿佛如同空气中的一团湿雾，钻入他的鼻子，钻入他的脑子。

 

Charles变换重心躺到一边，Erik伴着他的动作紧随而上。他们继续接吻，只是更狂野，手上的动作也越发粗暴，紧紧抽动着直到两个人都喘息不已。Charles快到了，一边扭动着，与Erik抵着唇呢喃着不知什么话语，情欲在脑海里越发高热，传递到了Erik脑海里。

 

随着一声急促的呻吟，Charles射了，他的快感从Erik的指尖冲刷到他的脑海。Charles颤抖着手上继续抚慰Erik的动作，很快，随着脑海里的相互影响，Erik也随着Charles的动作到达了高潮。

 

Charles退开身眨了眨眼，瞳孔涣散，那么蓝却又那么炙热。他在Erik嘴角印了一个吻然后叹了一口气，整个人陷入床铺里一边用手摸着肚子。他冲Erik笑道，笑得那叫一个光彩夺目。“我之前还以为你不喜欢我，”他调笑道。

 

Erik眨了眨眼。“你不是会读心来着？”他至少也觉得Charles长得很好看。

 

“我不会读你的心，”Charles抗拒道。“我们才刚认识——我们还不了解彼此。我不会立刻就偷看你的想法。你看起来有些……封闭。我不想要闯入。”

 

“你的意思是我们了解彼此之后你会偷看？”Erik反调笑道。

 

“我不是这个意思——”

 

“没事，Charles。我还以为你轻视我于是不屑向我展示你的能力呢。”

 

Charles的下巴都掉了下来。“啊，不，不是。才不是，我的朋友。我觉得你的能力……太美妙了。你用能力移动棋子的时候——我每一次都觉得好喜欢。”

 

Erik从未被人夸过他的能力美妙，他一下子说不出话来。然后，随着他的皮肤暴露在空气里，他最终感受到了寒冷，身上起了鸡皮疙瘩。他拉起了被单，Charles很快加入了他，两个赤身裸体的人又紧紧环抱，很快又暖和起来。

 

“现在，这是我的家也是你的家了，”Charles说道，一边往Erik的肩颈处落下一个吻。“我们可以庆祝你想要的任何节日。我们有很多很多蜡烛。”

 

Erik温柔地笑了起来。“不是蜡烛那么简单的，Charles。”

 

“我知道，”Charles答道，吻落到了Erik耳下。“我期待着你告诉我更多，”他喃喃地说道一边咬住了Erik的耳垂。

 

“Charles！”Erik警告地叫了一声却又马上笑场。“我有点难以把我的宗教信仰和我们...做的事联系到一起。”

 

“好吧，那...宗教的事情先放一放，”Charles建议到。

 

“我同意。”Erik赞同道，转过身吻住了他。

 

完


End file.
